Kurama's Many Lovers
by Selfish Desires
Summary: Rated: M. A Series of Lemons exposing Kurama's many, many love affairs. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Newest: KuramaxShizuru -CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT- Pairings to come: Hiei/Yusuke/Yukina/Keiko/Kuwabara/Koenma **Old Story;Old Style;Rewrite coming soon?**
1. Pairing 1: KuramaxBotan

**A/n: **Hello everyone Leiko here! And with me I bring a new string of mini series all composed of various lemons for your reading pleasure. I will say now that the lovers Kurama will take from here on out can be anyone and I mean anyone! Male or Female! But don't worry, you'll be warned far in advance (basically the chapter title) of the pairing to come, so you may avoid reading any that may give you the creeps.

As always please **REVIEW!** I am a learning author and really need feedback so I know how to improve my writing and making it all the more enjoyable for you the readers.

Without further ado, MY FIC! **Go easy on me, this is my first lemon :).**

----------------

All silence in the Minamino household was broken as the door to Kurama's bedroom slammed open, the fox turned human stumbling in with his nights companion tangled in his arms. Placing feverish kisses along the girls neck, and working his way towards the bed that seemed way too far away at the given moment, Kurama gave a low moan. Sliding one of his skilled hands under the button up blouse the diety wore, Kurama resisted the urge to rip the garmet from her body as he pinched the covered hardening bud of her nipple between his skilled fingers. "Botan..."

Botan moaned at the sound of her name being said through the sweet lips of the fox, her body already reacting to his touch. Wrapping her arms around the kitsunes neck, Botan forced the fox's mouth to hers in a searing kiss. Moaning once more when Kurama's tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, Botan eagerly complied allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. Both lover's tongue battled for dominance whilst Kurama's hands roam the dietys body, sending sparks and shivers of pleasure all down her spine.

Breaking from the kiss, Kurama gave a crooked grin as he pushed Botan down onto his bed, nuzzling his face into the fan of blue hair that spread itself about her head like a halo. Moving to lick her earlobe, Kurama spoke heatedly into the dietys ear, Botan giggling at the ticklish, yet pleasurable, sensation that brought about. "Tell me what you want Botan."

Shivering in delight at the scandelous words that past the fox's mouth, Botan gave her own grin and her fingers wove themselves into the fox's wild crimson mane. "I want you to fill me Kurama. I want you to love me and make me yours." Botan gasped out suddenly at the feeling of Kurama grinding himself against her womanhood. '_I guess he liked my answer.'_

Licking his lips, ignoring for now the ever growing bulge and pressure in his pants, Kurama set to work pleasuring his lover. Capturing Botans lips in another kiss, the diety had no time to respond before the fox's talented mouth began trailing small open-mouthed kisses down her face and neck, stopping momentarily to pay extra attention to the dietys sensetive collarbone. Working his way ever lower, Botan felt her breathe hitch as Kurama made quick work of unbuttoning and tossing away her shirt, leaving her black lace bra the only obstacle between her lover and her breast. "Beautiful..." Kurama mumbled, burying his face in the valley between her breast.

Blushing slightly, Botan lifted her back from the matress, her eyes locked with Kurama's as her arms snaked behind her back, unhooking and allowing her bra to fall slowly down her shoulders. Intending to give her lover a show, Botan bit her bottom lip as she tossed the garmet to the side, running her own fingers gently over the hardening pink nipples of her breast before laying back down, her hands gripping Kurama's forearms as she pulled him closer. "Kurama...please..."

Knowing what the diety beneath him wanted, Kurama placed a soft loving kiss onto her mouth before returning his attention to her breast. Bending down, Kurama smirked as he took Botan's left nipple into his warm mouth, sucking and licking the hardening mound as his right hand gently pinched and flicked her other. Loving the sound of Botan's gasps of pleasure and approval as he worshipped her breast, switching between each peak like an eager child at an amusement park, Kurama smiled as he worked his way lower, kissing and licking down her stomach as he came to the waist of her jeans. Emerald orbs stared up to amethyst, asking for permission to continue.

Bitting her lip to still the moans that threatened to escape her mouth, and ignoring the burning ache and desire that was building up in the pit of her stomach, Botan stared heatedly down at her lover. She wanted nothing more for him to move lower, to worship her feminine folds with his skilled tongue, and take her, to make her beg for more like he always did. But she knew she was being selfish, the obvious signs being the extremely noticable bulge in her lovers pants. Sitting up, Botan gave a sweet, almost shy smile at the fox below her, his eyes following her every move. "Kurama...Let me pleasure you for a while."

Smirking at the diety above him, Kurama moved himself into a more comfortable position. Allowing his head to rest back on the pillows of his bed, Kurama watched with curious eyes the form of Botan who had moved to rest over him, her bare breast brushing gently over the half exposed flesh of his chest. Reveling in the feeling of her soft hands running over his chest, tracing the toned muscles that had built up from years of fighting, Kurama gave a soft moan as Botan placed a light, feather soft kiss over his adam's apple. "B-botan." His voice stuttered as he spoke, the feeling over the diety that now straddled his waist proving to be too much, his erection now painfully restricted within his pants. "Please..."

Knowing what the fox was asking for Botan made quick work of removing the troublesome shirt, bothing moaning as Botans lips made contact with one of his nipples. Licking the rosy bud, blowing slightly before giving the same treatment to the other, caused Kurama to tremble in delight. (Oh the feelings she was arising out of him...) Kurama gasped out, a loud moan errupting from his throat as the dietys hands slid under the waist of his slacks, petal soft hands wrapping themselves around his swollen, throbbing member and rubbing gently, almost afraid. "Oh gods Botan! Don't stop."

Smirking at the response, Botan slipped her hands out of the fox's pants. Kurama didn't have a chance to protest before Botan's hands skillfully unbuttoned and removed his pants, his boxers following close behind. Giving a strangled gasp as his throbbing need was finally released from its restraints, Kurama had only a moment to breathe before Botans mouth moved over his member, taking all of him in at once. Moaning loudly, as he fisted his right hand into Botan's hair, Kurama could do nothing more than gasp and moan at the wicked mouth that pleasured him.

Botan smirked as she swallowed Kurama down to his core, the sounds of his strangled gasp and moans of pleasure music to her ears. Bobbing her head as she gave small, curious licks to his head, Botan grinned as she learned what her lover liked. Releasing his still pulsing cock from her mouth, Botan gave the underside of his length a long lick, happy when she was rewarded with a loud moan, the hand in her hair pulling her closer to him, begging for more. "You like this, don't you Kurama?" Her only response was a gasp as she kissed one of his balls, sucking his sac into her mouth, and giving it a teasing lick as the fox above her nearly whined, precum dripping from his visably throbbing member.

"Botan..Please I can't take it. I need you now." Kurama gasped out.

Moving up to place a kiss on the fox's mouth Botan smiled. "Then take me Kurama, Make me yours." Botan gasped out as she found herself laying once again on her back, face to face with the beautiful red-headed man that had stolen her heart, his gold-rimmed emerald eyes staring deeply into her amethyst ones as he pulled down her pants, taking her panties along for the ride. Smiling, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this Botan?" Kurama asked, rubbing his erection against the dampened folds of her womanhood.

"Gods yes Kurama, please."

Smiling at the beautiful diety, his diety, beneath him, Kurama nuzzled his face into Botan's neck as he thrust himself deep within her. Gasping at the feeling of her warm, tight hole around his needy erection, Kurama checked to make sure Botan was ok before proceeding into pumping into her.

Wrapping her arms around the back of the man above her, Botan cried out in pleasure as she dug her nails into the flesh of his back, moaning and calling out his name as his large manhood hit that special spot within her over and over again. Tears sprang to the corner of her eyes, her hands moving from his back to wrap around his neck and pull him into a kiss as his thrust became harder, plunging deeper within the constrictions of her womanhood.

Kurama gasped, taking Botans mouth in a searing kiss as he continued to plunge within the girl below him, reveling in the feeling of her warm walls clenching around his aching need. Breaking from the kiss to suck and gently bite along her neck, Kurama groaned as he felt Botan's walls beginning to clench down harder around him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Botan moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the pillows as that feeling that flooded her senses earlier returned. The burning ache within the pit of her stomach becoming stronger, feeling as though it could snap any second. Feeling the need for the pressure to go away, knowing that it would be the key to unlocking her full pleasure, Botan arched her back, allowing Kurama to slide even deeper so into herself. Gasping and moaning at the sensation of being completely filled to her core, Botan tossed her head back and cried out when the tightening coils of pleasure within her snapped, her lover's name spilling from her lips as she came hard. "Ah...KURAMA!"

Hearing his name cried from his lovers lips, as well as the overwhelming sensation on her inner walls clenching around his manhood sent Kurama crashing over the edge of pleasure as well, his hips jerking forward as her inner walls milked him dry of his seed. Collapsing down beside Botan who lay breathing heavily, and dark blush stained across her cheeks, Kurama smile, nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck.

Smiling at the man who cuddled into her neck, Botan gave a soft chuckled as she idly twirled a strand of his crimson hair between her fingers. "Is this your way of saying your satisfied Kurama?"

Nearly purring in response, Kurama gave her neck a soft kiss. "More than satisfied."

Botan laughed, wrapping her arms around her lover as a yawn overtook her form. "I love you Kurama."

Wrapping his arms around Botan as well, Kurama smiled as she soon drifted to sleep, "I love you too Botan." He mumbled, before he allowed sleep to claim him as well.

----

**A/n**- that's it for this one. Please don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Pairing 2: KuramaxShizuru

**A/N-** Here we go everyone, chapter two out of the probably nine or so to expect. This one features one of my favorite characters of the story: shizuru! I had a bit of trouble writing her character, I didn't want her to seem overly...happy I guess you could say. I tried my best to keep her dry sense of humor, and bad attitude throughout the story.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Next Pairing to come: Kurama x Hiei

----------

The dull clicking of her heels nearly lulled Shizuru to sleep as she walked tiredly from her job, stepping out of the cool air conditioned sanctuary which was the beauty parlor she worked into the hot bustling afternoon of this Tokyo evening. Stopping momentarily on the front step of the building to withdraw and light a cigarette from her pocket, Shizuru allowed her eyes to scan over her surroundings. Many people walked by, unaware of her presence as they rushed down the streets, late for work, dinner with their families, whatever they had to do. Sighing, Shizuru began her journey down the sidewalk, only to stop when a glimpse of bright red caught her eye. '_What's that kid from the tournament doing here.'_ Slowing to a stop to where the boy stood, his eyes following her every move diligently, Shizuru puffed out the smoke that had filled her lungs, turning to him with the kindest smile she could muster. "Hey, what's my favorite red doing all the way out here."

Smiling, Kurama gestured to a nearby tailor shop, "I stopped by to drop some clothes off to be fixed for my mother." Emerald eyes looked up her form slowly, the attention not going unnoticed by Shizuru. "What brings you here?"

Taking a drag from her cigarette, Shizuru tossed a look over her shoulder as she motioned with her hand towards the beauty parlor. "You know, work and all that fun stuff. My baby bro eats like a pig, I've got to keep food on the table somehow."

"I see," Kurama gave a low chuckle, turning his attention momentarily to the passenger side door of his car as he opened it and motioned towards it to Shizuru. "Please, allow me to give you a ride home."

Shrugging, Shizuru nodded, "Sure, why not." Dropping the half smoked cigarette to the ground and putting it out with her foot, Shizuru slid into the passengers seat of Kurama's car, ignoring how the fox gave an almost wicked smirk as he closed the door and climbed into the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

Ten minutes passed with little interaction between the two young adults, the only real sound the soft purring of Kurama's motar. Though, when Kurama came to a stop at a red light, Shizuru was shocked to say the least, at the words that passed the fox's mouth. "Shizuru, how about you allow me to help with your money situation."

"You know I won't take anyone's money fox boy. Shizuru Kuwabara isn't a freeloader like her baby bro."

"Then perhaps we can make a...deal."

Shizuru looked at the man beside her, his emerald eyes taking in her form hungrily. "What kind of deal?"

Looking back to the road as the light turned green, Kurama chuckled as he gave a smirk, his car pulling into the driveway of a home Shizuru didn't recognize. "Your very beautiful Shizuru." The fox's grin widened at the blush that spread unwillingly over her cheeks, "I've thought so ever since I first saw you at the dark tournement. And now that your in this little...situation, i'm sure we can come to a compromise." He leaned over the center console, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, placing small, gentle licks and nips along her ear. "You spend a night with me, and I guarantee you will never have to worry about money again."

Shizuru's breathe hitched, her voice betraying her as she attempted to stay calm, "If your asking me to prostitute myself to you Kurama..."

"Don't think of it that way, for that isn't the case at all. Think of it as... a lustful fuck, no strings attached. The money is just a gift to show my...Appreciation."

Shizuru bit her lip. When he put it that way, it didn't seem to bad. Besides, she couldn't say she wasn't attracted to the man, (and it had been the longest time since she had been with any guy). Allowing a small gasp to slip past her lips at the way he flicked his tongue teasingly against the juncture between her neck and shoulder, Shizuru shakinly pressed her hands to his chest. "Fine, but not here. I've had plenty of experiences in the car that I'd rather not relive."

Chuckling, Kurama moved himself away from the women, slipping from the car and going to the door of the house, unlocking it and slamming the door shut once both were inside. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, Kurama allowed his hands to explore. Sliding up and down her hips as his thumbs massaged the small of her back, he moaned slightly as she wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him ever closer as her back lean heavily against the wooden door. Kurama crashed his lips down upon the women infront of him, elicting a small shiver of delight from the tall women as he kissed her throughly before licking her bottom lip, his tongue invading her mouth in a battle of the tongues. Both relishing in the feel, and taste of the other in their mouth.

Lips still locked, Kurama and Shizuru stumbled their way towards the couch, gasping in both surprise and delight as they fell tangled in each others arms onto the large cushions, Shizuru straddling the man below her. Breaking away from the kiss when the need for air became to great to ignore, Shizuru gasped and hissed in delight when her dampening, covered feminine folds rocked against the prominant bulge in the kitsunes pants, his male pride obviously swelling at the sound of her whimpers of pleasure as she rocked against the bulge over and over again. Feeling the need to touch more of him, Shizuru launched a full assult on Kurama's school uniform, tearing away the purple jacket with ease only to groan in irritation as her numbing fingers fiddled with the buttons to his white dress shirt, the thin material proving a worthy oppenent to her pleasure clouded mind.

With skills that only come with years of practice, Kurama quickly helped the girl above him unbutton and remove his shirt, tossing his head back in pleasure as her lips descended upon his throat, kissing the sensitive flesh as her fingers roamed about his chest, pinching and flicking rosy nipples into hardened peaks. Seizing the opportunity as her warm mouth decended lower to his stomach,warm tongue flicking out to trace the defined tones of his abdomin, Kurama slipped his hands under and up the unguarded waist of her work dress, caressing the heated skin of her inner thighs with his thumbs before working his way up, tracing the subtle curves of her body until they came to a stop on her breast. The breast that Kurama thanked Enma, were uncovered by the restraints of a bra.

Shizuru cried out in pleasure, her mouth tearing away from the muscles she had just been worshipping to meet Kurama's mouth in a feverish kiss, the kitsunes skilled hands working each of her breast between his fingers, pinching and flicking the hardening mounds as she had done to him before, savoring the taste and feel of the man below her, his fully erect member pushing from within its restraints against her lower stomach, begging to be let out. Pulling away from the kiss, her eyes locked seductively in a staring match with the emerald orbs that watched her every move, Shizuru slid first the right, the left shoulder of her dress down her arms, freeing her breast to the fox demons view. Seeing at the way Kurama bit his lower lip as he withdrew his hands, watching her eagerly, Shizuru gave the fox a seductive smile, running a hand slowly over his chest as her free hand cupped her own breast. Squeezing the tender flesh, Shizuru gave a muffled moan as she bit her own lip, eyes fluttering shut as she pinched and played with the hardened bud of her nipple. She continued this for a few minutes, switching between breast, giving experimenting licks to the heated flesh that had both her and Kurama crying out in pleasure.

Kurama gave a loud, strangled moan as the hand that had been caressing his chest moved lower, coming to a rest above the strained bulge in his schools uniform, crying out as her hand roughly caressed his manhood through the thin material, a thin stream of precum dripping down his covered need as fought the urge to come right then and there. He panted, watching the beautiful women above him pleasure herself was becoming to much. With sudden speed, Kurama flipped Shizuru onto her back, his hands slipping down to push up her dress, exposing her panties to the foxs view. Grinning at the response he recieved as he pressed a finger to the dampened fabric of her panties, Kurama smiled as continued to tease the girl, rubbing her in small circles through the thin panty material. "Are you sure you want this Shizuru?"

Glaring down at the man who dare tease her when all she wanted was for him to rip away his pants and fuck her until she couldn't walk again, Shizuru clenched her hands onto his shoulders, moaning a bit when his fingers attempted to probe her through the fabric of her panties. "Shut up Kurama, you know if I didn't want this I wouldn't be here right now."

Chuckling, Kurama gave the her a crooked smile as he set to work unbuttoning his jeans, both Shizuru and himself moaning in pleasure as his throbbing need was released from it's restraits. Standing tall and proud as he removed her panties, he then positioned himself at the girls entrace. "That is true, now how shall I begin this?" He asked teasingly, rubbing his hardened length against her dampened feminine folds.

Shizuru growled, "Just fuck me Kurama!"

Giving the girl what she wanted, Kurama thrust himself into her with one swift movement of his hips. Both moaned at the feeling of being within the other, or having the other inside them, both having gone so long without having the pleasure of a lover. Resting his hands on either side of her head, Kurama proceeded to pump into Shizuru hard and fast, his long fingers tangling into her auburn locks as her own fingers wove themselve into his crimson mane, long still booted legs wrapping around the kitsunes hips as he moved, making love to the girl below him.

Shizuru cried out loudly, digging her free hand into the skin of the fox's back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as unbelievable pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Sure she had been with many men before, but never had she been with a man who pleasured her so thoroughly as the demon above her was doing now. Lifting her hips up to meet his every thrust, Shizuru continuely cried out the kitsunes name, the tightening coils of pleasure within her getting ready to snap as Kurama shifted his hips, finding that special spot within her. "Oh, Kami yes!" She cried, closing her eyes tightly as tears sprang to the corners of her eyes.

"Shizuru!" Kurama cried, growling as he felt her already tight walls clenching down upon his aching need, feeling his own release would be coming soon. Shifting his hips, watching as his lover's eyes seemingly sunk into her head as she cried out in pleasure, Kurama grinned, thrusting hard and fast into the sweet spot he knew had found, savoring the feeling of her feminine walls, crying out suddenly as he felt the girl below him go over the edge hard, her womanly juices spilling out onto his manhood as those same walls he enjoyed moments before clenched down hard around him, sending him over the edge. Jerking his hips forward as white flooded his vision, Kurama groaned as her walls milked him dry of his seed, giving a few more strokes into the woman before collapsing down ontop of her.

Chest heaving as she attempted to regain her breathe from the best orgasm she had ever experienced in her life, Shizuru grinned, watching the man that lay collapsed above her as she moved for her cigarette pack, placing one of the sticks between her lips with shaky hands. "That's a way to end the day." She teased.

Looking up into the chocolate eyes of Shizuru, Kurama smiled, making no attempt to move from his spot ontop of her. "It sure is. I'll have to give you a tip for the little show you gave me."

Thinking the fox was talking about the money mentioned earlier, Shizuru waved him off. "I don't want any of your money Kurama, that sex was worth every bit of my time."

Kurama suddenly smirked, his emerald orbs dancing mischeviously. "Who said I meant money"

---

**A/N-** That's it for the second one. PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
